The Magical Way
by Emazing Pete
Summary: What if there had been another to share the shenanigans of Harry Potter? Rated K plus for slight violence, and of course Ron's swearing.
1. Meet Sarah Hartsfield

Bleep, Bleep. Bleep, Bleep," went my alarm clock. "Five more minutes," I begged it. "BLEEP, BLEEP!" it responded. "Fine. I am not that tired anyway."

My name is Sarah Amelia Hartsfield. I am 10, turning 11 in a weeks time. I'm a girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes. I am American even though I've lived here in Newhaven, East Sussex for almost a year now. And I have to skip 5th grade and go start middle school a year early.

I am not normal. Really not normal. I have these bizarre talents. I sometimes do things without meaning to. Like levitating a bowl. (Trust me, it happened.)

"Sarah Amelia, hurry up! The bus is coming in fifteen minutes!" My mom yelled up the stairs. You know she's angry, when she calls me Sarah Amelia. "That goes for you too Samuel!"

"WHAT?!" my older brother, Sam, and I yelled at the same time. Sam is a year older than me but since I skipped a grade I am going with him to middle school.

It was like I had super speed. I finished my chores in ten minutes. I ran outside just in time to see my brother get on the bus without me. Great. Then the bus left. Without me. Double great.

I went inside to see my mom and dad arguing again. "Elizabeth, open your eyes! You can't pretend that everything is alright! She's not natural!" my dad almost yelled. My eyes widened. They were talking about ME. Then, my mom saw me. "Joe," my mom said to my dad, "please tell me that's not Sarah."

He looked over at me and asked,"Sarah, did you miss the bus?" "Yes," I almost whispered. "Oh, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," he sighed, "Alright. I will take you to school, but, this is the only time." I smiled, "Thanks, Dad."


	2. The Person at the Door

I had come home from school. I had no homework so I walked my dog Billy Bob Joe, and then played with my iPad.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there a man with a long grey beard stood. He said, "Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore." My dad, passing by, stopped dead.

I looked and saw he was holding an envelope. Noticing, he said, "Ah, I believe this is for you." Bewildered, I took it. In it it had two pieces of parchment.

On one side it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Hartsfield,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

And on the other side:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

"This is all so crazy. I am not a witch," I said after hearing what Albus Dumbledore had to say. To this he smiled, and said, "Oh, really? Haven't you made a bowl levitate before?" I gasped. I couldn't help it. How did he know? "I'll take it as a yes."

"Sweetie, are you absolutely sure you want to go to this new school?" My mom asked. "Mom, this the one place where I am normal. I won't fit in anywhere else." My mom understood. She always does. "If this is what you want then you know I will always support you," she said. "Thanks mom." "You're welcome."


End file.
